Et maintenant ?
by Waders
Summary: Sasuke entretien des relations étranges avec son entourage, ça lui est propre. Demandez à Sakura : il y a des fois où elle s'en satisfait.Et d'autres pas. [veritable titre : amant]


Titre : Aman(t)

Auteur : Waders

Genre : ... Comme d'habitude, je bloque complètement. Aucune idée. Je crois que je devrais mettre, un jour, genre : à la Waders xD. Bref. Je pense que pour cette fois ce sera Amitié/Général.

Raiting : R.A.S. Comme d'hab'.

Note : Ça tourne en particulier autour de Sakura. Ou de Ino. Ou peut-être même de Sasuke ? Euh... Melting pot !!

Note 2 : J'avais envie qu'elle se révolte un peu contre l'étiquette qu'on lui colle. Donc attendez la fin ;-)

* * *

Sakura Haruno n'avait commencé avec rien.

Aucun talent particulier. Aucun véritable don. Aucune technique transmise de générations en générations.

C'est pourquoi elle avait toujours essayé de faire de son mieux, que ce soit dans son apprentissage ou dans ses relations, demandez à Ino Yamanaka, sa prétendue rivale, elle pourra vous en raconter des belles. Parce que oui, même si Sakura se disait une fille niaise et sans talent, elle en avait une, de rivale, et ça la remplissait de joie de voir que quelqu'un redoutait de la voir jouer sur le même terrain qu'elle. Ça lui donnait de l'importance.

L'objet de rivalité ? Un certain jeune homme nommé Uchiwa Sasuke. Assez bien construit de sa personne, doué, et dernier descendant de sa lignée. Juste quelques points qui lui valait, sans qu'il n'eut rien demandé, une côte de popularité pour le moins élevé chez la gent féminine de son âge.

Sakura jura plusieurs fois que ce serait elle qui ferait chavirer celui-ci, tandis que Ino défendait aussi le titre. Sasuke lui n'en avait cure, mais ce n'est pas la question.

Les années passent.

Sakura intègre l'équipe 7 composée de Naruto Uzumaki et de celui dont elle revendiquait le titre de futur petit ami.

Et quoi qu'on en dise, ce n'est peut-être pas elle qui avait le plus changé durant cette époque.

Certes, elle avait fait des efforts et sacrifices souvent vains pour tenter de protéger ses deux co-équipiers, mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Elle avait déjà en elle ce qu'il fallait pour protéger en elle deux orphelins qui voulaient absolument se montrer puissants, surtout en sa présence. Et même s'il ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte, c'est toujours elle qui leur apportaient un soutien important, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est devenu un ninja-médecin. Pour soutenir jusqu'au bout son entourage.

Et elle avait beau se désespérer face à son inutilité, elle ne se rendait pas compte mais elle avait déjà dépassé son objectif depuis des lustres. Elle avait sans doute atteint le niveau de Ino mais ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ino détestait ça.

Si leurs relations s'amélioraient de jour en jour, elle en venait à espérer qu'aucune d'entre elles, même elle-même, ne fasse chavirer le cœur de leur cible.

Puisque après tout, c'est sur ça qu'était fondée toute leur rivalité, leur rage de progresser, de se dépasser. Peut-être même la source même de leur amitié d'adolescente..

Les adolescentes ne sont pas aussi faciles à comprendre que les enfants, c'est bien connu. On ne devient pas forcément amie avec quelqu'un en faisant des bouquets de fleurs avec lui. Les relations sont plus complexe et l'amitié n'est pas toujours là où on l'attend. Ni là où l'on croit.

Mais Ino se rassurait de jour en jour en voyant que Sakura voulait toujours veiller sur ses deux co-équipiers. Mais cela l'effrayait aussi de voir qu'un des deux, aussi débile soit il, semblait avoir quelques sentiments pour elle. Un peu de jalousie, de peur pour la suite, et possessivité.

Les années passent encore.

La jeune manipulatrice d'esprit semble se rassurer de jour en jour.

Sasuke ne change toujours pas. Ce que personne ne semble remarquer c'est que Sasuke fait partie des personnes qui sont faites pour être seules.

Alors Sakura pleure, et Ino se déteste en lorsqu'elle la voie et que ça lui fait plaisir. Elle ne s'en rend peut-être peut-être toujours pas compte mais... cela fait un certain temps que la blonde ne lui a pas parlé du fait qu'elle pouvait toujours courir au niveau cœur.

Puis un jour Sasuke part.

Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi. Tout le monde a des bribes d'informations mais ce n'est pas assez. Rien ne le retiendra.

Et pourtant... Et pourtant la jeune fille a affronté beaucoup de choses pour lui. C'est elle qui a tenté de le soigner et de veiller sur lui dans les coups durs, c'est elle qui semblait toujours vouloir lui éloigner les ennuis, c'est elle qui s'est battue.

C'est la première à avoir vu la marque des ténèbres dans sa nuque.

C'est elle qui semblait plus vouloir agir comme un membre de sa famille, plutôt qu'une amoureuse, qu'en on y réfléchit bien.

Et cela leur convenait bien. A tous.

Mais le rideau semble tomber. Sakura aurait fait tout ce qu'elle a pu aux dernières nouvelles. Si c'est vrai ou faux, pour l'instant, elle ne sait pas si c'est vraiment la vérité ou pas.

En tous cas pour l'instant, elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait.

Elle pleure et elle s'entraîne. Mais à ce niveau là, pleurer n'est plus une faiblesse de sa part.

Parce que sur ses joues coulent les larmes de deux garçons qui stockent toujours leur douleur.

* * *

- Sakura-chan !

La voix de Naruto résonne dans la rue où se situe la maison de la jeune fille.

Toujours pareille sa voix. Percutante et traînante en longueur sur les « a » lorsqu'il crie le nom de quelqu'un. Plus particulièrement le sien en fait.

- Naruto ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser me préparer un peu ?

- Oh ! Tu veux être belle pour sortir avec moi ? Je comprends, je comprends, répond le blond en croisant les bras et hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Naruto... Je te signale pour la troisième fois que nous ne serons pas seuls.

- Jusqu'au pont, si !

Sakura avait écouté ces imbécillités en finissant d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreilles. Après quoi elle enfila un cardigan rouge léger par dessus son t-shirt en résille puis descendit les escaliers et sortit de chez elle après avoir brièvement salué sa mère.

Naruto l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant.

- Eh bien ! S'exclama t'il en la voyant arriver, impatient. Les femmes mettent toujours du temps à se préparer ?

- Un mot de plus et... commença-t'elle en serrant le poing

- Ah ! D'accord, sakura-chan !

Sur le pont, Sasuke devait sans doute les attendre.

Il serait sans doute adossé à un poteau d'un air nonchalant et blasé, et ne dirait sans doute rien à leur arrivée, si ce n'est qu'il répondrait à leurs salut ou à l'insulte rapidement lancé par son ami.

Ils marchèrent donc tous les deux, côte à côte, Naruto toujours occupé à siffloter avec ses mains dans ses poches, et Sakura qui cherchait des yeux le brun.

Il était bien là, en chemise blanche, assis sur leur rebord en pierre à patienter. Il attendit que les deux soit bien arrivés juste devant lui avant de se lever, mais il le fit.

Sasuke détestait les fêtes.

Il détestait voir la foule envahir toutes les rues et les rendre bruyantes et désagréables. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto, et il était toujours le premier à le tirer par le bras ou autre pour l'emmener à ses événements avec leurs amis.

Enfin, il restait assis de toutes façons du début à la fin, attendant que le temps passe. A regarder le blond qui essayait d'inviter Sakura à danser.

Mais cette fois-ci Sakura ne dansait pas. Elle avait expressément demandé à son ami d'aller chercher à boire, bien que celui-ci ai évidemment râlé, et s'était posté à côté du brun. Sans rien dire.

Quand on veut essayer de capter l'attention de quelqu'un, il faut être comme lui. S'il bouge le bras, bougez le votre, s'il marche, marchez, s'il est assis, asseyez-vous à votre tour.

S'il se tait n'en dites pas plus.

Elle savait que, de toutes façons, il finirait bien par vouloir aller faire un tour plutôt que de rester là au milieu de ce brouhaha. C'est pourquoi elle patientait, attendant le moment où il se lèverait pour qu'il aille faire un tour.

Puis soudain il soupira, et elle savait qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'il appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour se lever, c'est pourquoi elle tenta de camoufler un léger rictus.

- Allons prendre l'air, veux-tu.

Si son « meilleur ami » avait été là à ce moment, il ne se serait pas retenu pour lui dire qu'il prenait déjà l'air puisqu'il étaient déjà dehors.

Mais ça n'arriva pas puisque lorsqu'il arriva avec les verres, il trouva un banc vide. Il soupira et décida d'aller offrir les deux autres verres à Shikamaru et Kiba.

Quelques rues plus loin, les deux marchaient. Encore une fois sans rien dire.

Mais ce n'était pas le même silence qu'avec Naruto. Il n'y a pas de sifflotement ou autres teintes gaies. Juste le bruit régulier des pas et le son étouffé de la musique au loin. Le bruit sourd des percutions qui battaient.

Les rues étaient sombres. Froides.

Sakura tritura son pull, et se dit que, peut-être, ce serait pour ce soir.

Ce fut le cas.

Elle attendit qu'il marchent suffisamment pour atteindre une petite ruelle peu éclairée puis l'y entraîna sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle le poussa contre un mur et le regarda. Il ne disait rien, bien sûr. Il restait tout aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

Ses yeux semblaient, en plus de la percer, dire quelque chose dans le genre de « et maintenant ?».

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant elle se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, trop doucement pour que ce soit même un baiser. Elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt et posa son front sur le sien. Le brun ne pipait mot. Il restait bien, droit appuyé contre le mur, et elle savait qu'il ne dirait de toutes façons rien, mais qu'il ne ferait rien non plus.

Alors cette fois elle l'embrassa.

Sasuke ne ferma pas les yeux et ne bougea pas le moins du monde.

Son amie se recula juste un peu, juste assez pour se retirer et enlever son cardigan et dévoiler la résille.

Et encore une fois, monsieur ne dit rien. En fait il ne regardait même pas son corps, si ce n'est un léger coup d'oeil lors de l'action, mais après il la fixa dans les yeux. Sakura, elle aussi, restait calme. Elle connaissait ses réactions par cœur et les calquait. Même si ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on attend de quelqu'un a qui l'on fait des avances.

Encore une fois elle se rapprocha et s'appropria ses lèvres.

Étonnement, même de son propre point de vue, cette fois le jeune homme ferma tout de même les paupières. Si un jour il devait donner une explication, il dirait sûrement qu'il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un aussi proche de lui.

Alors elle bougea doucement la tête veillant à humidifier soigneusement ses lèvres et mordillant l'inférieure de temps à autre, et, sans rompre le baiser, déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise. Lui laissait encore ses mains pendre le long de son corps.

Lorsque la chemise eut glissé sur ses épaules elle arrêta son activité, et se décala doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en lui caressant doucement la nuque, tentant de trouver quoique ce soit dans ce regard si glacial.

Puis soudain elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur, se recula...

Et lui décocha une baffe qui projeta sa tête sur le côté.

Après quoi, n'attendant même pas sa réaction, elle attrapa sa chemise, l'enfila, et tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle un Sasuke torse nu, et peut-être un petit peu moins fier.

Cependant il se remit droit et la regarda se diriger avec un démarche chaloupée vers le lieu de la fête. Suite à quoi il baissa la tête vers le coin de l'impasse, avec un léger, très léger, sourire en coin, et lâcha :

- tss...

Sans doute devait-il penser que malheureusement, à cause de son attitude froide et détachée de tout, il ne pourrait pas lui rendre un jour la monnaie de sa pièce, et lui faire payer un tel élan de zèle et, avouons-le, ce certain (et soudain) panache et dédain à son égard.

Et c'est bien dommage, mais Sakura avait bien calculé. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la dit intelligente.

Maintenant, ce serait à lui de savoir comment rentrer dans un tel état, mais après tout, un ninja doit savoir résoudre toutes les situations.

Et être discret.

-----------

Personne ne demanda à Sakura d'où sortait cette chemise.

Ino s'en doutait et se dit qu'après tout, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu quant à leur amitié future. Naruto ne comprit strictement pas et n'eut aucune suspicion envers Sasuke. Les autres n'en savaient rien de toutes façons.

Sakura Haruno avait commencé avec rien.

Mais à présent elle portait sur ses épaules quelque chose qui aurait fait à la fois sa joie et son horreur étant plus jeune.

* * *

Waders : Ah, ben j'suis contente :

Shikamaru : Il y a deux conclusions, non ?

Waders :... oui.

Kiba : L'histoire est zarb Oo

Waders : ... oui.

Sasuke : C'est court.

Waders : -.- ... Pas de doute, vu les infos, c'est bien ma fic. Des questions ?

Sakura : Pourquoi je pars après l'avoir embrassé ?!!

Sasuke : Pourquoi elle m'embrasse ?

Naruto : Pourquoi il fait rien l'autre abruti T.T ?

Waders : Je voulais que Sakura tende expressément un piège à Sasuke pour lui prouver qu'en fait, il n'est pas vraiment le centre de ses pensée (même si c'est pas très vrai '). J'en ai marre de la voir devenir plus forte et pourtant devenir niaise en sa présence (sauf dans le tome 30, yeah :p) mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'en fait, Il aurait pas de réaction. Il ne dirait rien, mais il ne « participerait » par vraiment (et ça agacerait Sakura

:p)

Sasuke : J'ai l'air con T.T

Waders : C'est quoi la question ?

Sasuke : Il n'y en a pas. C'est juste une affirmation.

Sakura : J'ai la chemise de Sasukeeee !

Naruto : Question !

Waders : Oui ?

Naruto : Pourquoi c'est pas moi ?

Waders : -.-...

PS : En fait, c'est un peu un inosaku au début... puis plus vraiment... après un narusaku... Puis plus vraiment... puis un sasusaku... puis vraiment plus, nan xD ?

Sakura : En gros je finis seule.

Waders : Dieu que vous êtes chiants, tous.

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

See you soon !

Waders


End file.
